This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Dr. Gross is collaborating with Dr. Richard Caprioli of Vanderbilt University as editors for the Encyclopedia of Mass Spectrometry to be published by Elsevier in ten volumes over the next several years. Editorial duties include locating volume editors and subject contributors for the various areas of the field covered by the Encyclopedia.